


Frostiron - shorty

by Rdktv



Series: The Gejoza (multifandomowe shorty) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rdktv/pseuds/Rdktv
Summary: Nie umiem w opisy, a więc: krótkie opowiadania o tych dwóch kretynach.Tytuł każdego rozdziału zobowiązuje. ;)





	Frostiron - shorty

(Słowo-klucz: Noc/sen)

(POV: Tony)

Ta relacja, jakkolwiek by jej nie określić, powstała na fundamencie przypadków, wyzywających gestów, wielu (zbyt wielu) butelek szkockiej, uniesionej brwi i pytania "czemu nie?" w zielonych oczach pewnego boga.

Nie twierdzę, że uchodziłem w jakimś momencie mojego życia za wzór rozsądku. Ale - _do cholery,_ zacząłem sypiać z byłym wrogiem i chociaż na początku jakaś część mnie wrzeszczała jeszcze rozpaczliwie "uciekaj, kretynie", to z czasem przestałem czuć strach. Przestałem czuć niemiłe mrowienie w tej części mózgu, która po pierwszych wspólnych nocach z Lokim podpowiadała mi szeptem, tuż przed zaśnięciem: może obudzisz się z nożem między żebrami?

To, co zobaczyłem po przetarciu oczu, było metaforą ostatnich miesięcy mojego życia: sznur niedbale rzuconych ubrań ciągnął się od drzwi hotelowego pokoju po leżącego na brzuchu Lokiego. Z bladą, obraźliwie równomierną formą jego ciała kontrastowały tylko czarne włosy, rozrzucone na poduszce tak, jak je _ułożyłem_ , i przerzucone przez niego opalone, muskularne ra... ah, to moje. Skóra i, teraz ledwie się odznaczające, rozluźnione mięśnie wydawały się tak delikatne, iż przez chwilę mógłbym zapomnieć, że niewielkim wysiłkiem ich właściciela mogłyby mnie znokautować.

Ignorując zastygły w całym ciele ból spowodowany przez kochanka ze zbyt dużą wyobraźnią, sięgnąłem do kieszeni spodni i szukałem przez chwilę papierosów. Chwytając jednego między spierzchnięte usta, przesunąłem wolną ręką po karku, na którym nadal paliły ślady ostrych paznokci. Powiodłem wzrokiem po ramieniu, w duchu przeklinając się za uwierzenie, że tak niepozorne dłonie pozostawią równie niepozorne ślady. Pewnie umrę na raka, pomyślałem, odpalając papierosa. Umrę na raka, bardzo niewyjściową śmiercią, w ciszy i ze świństwem zżerającym mnie od środka, jeśli wcześniej nie zginę z rąk w połowie szalonego półboskiego kochanka. Przez kilka chwil nawet rozważałem, którą opcję wolę.

Zgasiłem papierosa, próbując równie gwałtownie uciąć też tok moich myśli. I tak rozmyślałem nad tą sytuacją za dużo. 

Wciągając w płuca zapach gryzącego dymu i ostygłych wrażeń, chłonąłem chwilę – jedną z niewielu, w których Loki był tylko Lokim i mogłem na chwilę zapomnieć, kogo tak naprawdę wpuszczam do łóżka. Przecież to wszystko zdarzyło się przypadkiem, nie? To, jak znaleźliśmy się w drogim hotelu, też było dziełem zbiegu okoliczności – i nieposkromionego libido Lokiego. Cóż, mnie było stać na przypadki.

\- Nie podejrzewałbym cię o nocne myślicielstwo.

 _Niemal_ się wzdrygnąłem. Z niejaką niechęcią podniosłem twarz z pleców boga i obróciłem głowę w stronę, z której obserwowało mnie ani trochę nie zamglone snem, błyszczące oko. Zmarszczyłem nieznacznie brwi. - Od jak dawna ty...

\- Daruj, ale twoja słynna broda wbija mi się w łopatkę – mruknął, bezskutecznie próbując ukryć uśmiech. Rzucone pod nosem "idiota" stłumiła skóra jego karku, gdy pochyliłem się, by złożyć na niej krótki pocałunek.

Loki obrócił się na plecy, by móc lepiej widzieć moją twarz.

\- Nie mogłem spać - mruknął, choć wcale nie wymagałem od niego odpowiedzi. 

\- Śnił ci się goniący cię kosmiczny tytan? - zapytałem bez namysłu i był to jeden z wielu momentów, gdy życzyłem sobie, bym nauczył się w końcu zachowywać milczenie. Poczułem chęć by się uderzyć, ale na szczęście Loki był szybszy.

\- Masz wyczucia jeszcze mniej niż taktu - wymruczał z udawanym wyrzutem, a jego dłoń płasko uderzyła mnie w skroń. Została już tam, by móc wplątać palce w moje włosy, które i tak już były w tragicznym stanie.

\- Tylko sugeruję, że słabo się ukrywasz. Jeśli kogoś z Twoim wyglądem można gdzieś szukać, to na pewno w mojej sypialni - powiedziałem, co kilka słów przyciskając usta do jego obojczyków.

Loki nagle szarpnął całym ciałem, obracając się na bok, bezceremonialnie przerzucił udo przez moje ciało i całkowicie przyległ do mnie biodrami. Zaśmiałem się cicho, zerkając w górę i napotykając na jego władcze spojrzenie. - Naprawdę, Lokes?... Chcesz...

Przyciągnął mnie do pocałunku. 

Chciałem zaprotestować, ale po chwili miałem na sobie ciało nordyckiego boga. Przycisnął biodra do moich bioder - "zaraz, Lokes, tylko..." - poczułem jego erekcję ocierającą się o moje podbrzusze - przecież my dopiero - smukła ręka wsunęła się pod pościel - jakim cudem bogowie tak szybko...?

 

\---

 

\- Jesteś popieprzony.

Zaśmiał się, przyciągając mnie bliżej.

\- Nawzajem, Stark.

Lekko się uśmiechnąłem i gdzieś między próbą ułożenia się wygodnie, ramieniem Lokiego obejmującym mnie, moją głową na jego barku - z dumą musnąłem ustami malinkę na jego szyi. Nieważne, że to szczeniackie, ważne, że była w odcieniu głębokiej czerwieni, więc nie mógł tak szybko się jej pozbyć.

\- Kiedy znów się stąd zdematerializujesz?

Przymknął oczy, nie przestając lekko wodzić dłonią po moim ramieniu.

\- Później.

Następnej jego reakcji już nie widziałem. Obaj ułożyliśmy się w ciepłych objęciach i po chwili słychać było tylko nasze spokojne oddechy.

Żaden z nas nie miał zamiaru komentować tego, że Loki znów zasypia przy mnie.

Żaden z nas nie śmiał wypomnieć, że minęła już kolejna godzina, że gdy się obudzimy, będzie już późny poranek.

Żaden też nie chciał przyznać, że to oznaczało, że Loki zostaje przy mnie za każdym razem coraz dłużej.

I że nie mam zupełnie nic przeciwko temu.


End file.
